<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go on now let's try it by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135670">go on now let's try it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clueless (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cher's got this all worked out, and neither adorable smiles nor grouchy parents are going to stop her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cher Horowitz/Josh Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go on now let's try it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts">cricket_aria</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh said, "So I guess this means we're going to get married, huh?" where for 'this' read '<i>Cher</i> fighting tooth and nail to catch a bouquet, while Josh had been doing oh, nothing', as clear a case of unequal division of labor as Cher had ever seen.</p><p>Granted, Josh was smiling an adorable smile, but getting ahead in life took more than having an adorable smile.</p><p>"As if!" Cher said, hitting him with a pillow almost as adorable as Josh's smile. (Well, all right, not even close, but it was still very cute and it went really well with the rest of her bedroom decor.)</p><p>Josh looked exaggeratedly confused. "We're <i>not</i> going to get married? Because I happen to know your dad wasn't kidding about owning a shotgun. And I'm not sure the fact that he's also kind of my dad is going to stop him."</p><p>Cher kissed him. "You're going to propose to me. I'd like it to be a surprise, but I've written down some pointers which you are totally free to ignore."</p><p>"You mean that if I don't follow each and every one of your instructions to the letter, you're going to say 'no' and make me feel like a total idiot."</p><p>(<i>Self-knowledge hurts,</i> Cher almost said, but didn't, because only married people bickered like that.)</p><p> </p><p>So that had gone well, considering. The advantage of Josh being in college already: he wasn't a total idiot. Which a bit of work, he'd really make for a very good boyfriend, and eventual husband, which was very convenient, given that Cher was very much in love with him.</p><p>Time to tackle obstacle number two:</p><p>"What, having him as your step-brother wasn't enough for you?" Dad groused.</p><p>Cher pouted and said, "Daddy," half as a friendly reminder that she did usually end up the victress in their little friendly arguments and half as a first feint in the battle of wills she was totally going to win, because she was in love with Josh, and heroines in love always won.</p><p>"Look, take it from me, getting married's more hassle than it's worth," Dad said.</p><p>"But, Daddy, I love him," Cher said, mentally going over her battle plan for dealing with Gail.</p><p>Given that she was Josh's mother, a lesser woman might have expected Josh to handle her, but Cher knew it wouldn't work out like that: Josh was weak and soft and very nice to most people who weren't Cher (so really, it was totally on Josh that it had taken her this long to realize how she felt about him).</p><p>The only way their relationship even stood a chance was if Cher took charge. Happily, she was up for the challenge.</p><p>"Yeah, well, love's more hassle than it's worth too," Dad said.</p><p>"Daddy! How can you say that?" Getting married four times might be a hassle, but that was very much on Dad: if he'd gotten it right the first time, he might still be allowed to eat bacon.</p><p>Of course, if he'd gotten it right the first time, Cher might never have met Josh, which would have been a major tragedy, but then, if watching movies based on Shakespeare had taught Cher anything, it was that love always found a way.</p><p>It was just a matter of making sure it was the right, and-then-they-lied-happily-ever-after sort of way, rather than the and-then-everyone-died-and-that-was-sad sort.</p><p>"Experience!" Dad said, making a play for the bacon sandwich Cher had put on display with the implication that he might have it if only he did her this tiny little favor. (He might not; the doctor had been very clear, but Cher was not above using her brains and anyway, it wasn't bribery without an explicit offer of a trade: clients could not be held responsible for whatever delusions other people might come up with in order to justify their own choices and actions to themselves.)</p><p>Cher blocked. Dad half-heartedly tried a trick play. Cher rolled her eyes and blocked that too.</p><p>"Look, how am I supposed to write you a prenup when you're going to marry your brother?" Dad said. "How am I going to write <i>his</i>? I can't be a party to this. I won't be a party to this. And that is final."</p><p>"Oh, Daddy," Cher said. "You and I both know dropping the f-word this early on in the negotiations is just a sign of weakness."</p><p>"These aren't negotiations, Cher. Now, are you going to let me have that bacon sandwich or not?"</p><p>Cher scoffed. "As if!" She considered eating it herself to drive home the point, only putting it away to imply he might have eaten it if only dot-dot-dot seemed more effective and besides, she didn't like bacon all that much.</p><p> </p><p>So that was the first two items crossed off of her to-do list: a job well-done, if Cher said so herself.</p><p>By way of reward, she decided she'd more than earned a bit of making out with Josh, who had better propose to her on one knee, five minutes after they'd shared a delicious dessert in Cher's favorite restaurant while a string quartet played in the background, three or four years from now, depending on how well he stuck to the time-table. (Cher had left him a more than generous choice of three outfits for the night in question, none of them involving flannel shirts.)</p><p>"You've got this all worked out, huh?" Josh said, sounding half-admiring and half-fond, which was a pretty good balance, Cher decided. One did enjoy being both admired and adored.</p><p>"Well, someone has to," Cher said.</p><p>"Surprised I'm still going to be the one to propose," Josh said, kissing her right after to prove he was still a guy and therefore given to moments of thoughtlessness and/or animal cunning by distracting her right after saying something requiring an immediate response.</p><p>"It's traditional," Cher said, though part of her started thinking that hey, maybe Josh was right. (Horrible thought; was this what happened when you were in love? Did all your previously held beliefs and certainties just get swept away one by one?) "Besides, all you need to is ask. That should be within your limited capabilities."</p><p>"Yeah, all right, fair point," Josh said. "So uh do you want to get married?"</p><p>Cher frowned. "That sounded really hesitant and kind of not very romantic. Good thing we've still got time to work on that."</p><p>"I ... " Josh said, then groaned. "Yeah. Good thing."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>